Silver Jackson and the Legacy Heroes: The Tree of Eudokia
by Silver Ocean Jackson
Summary: Years since the last great prophecy, our heroes have created more than just legacies, but now families too. Not to say that quests aren't as frequent as ever. Percy and Annabeth's daughter is sent on a quest that she can't fail. Her best friend's sister's life is in her hands. Join Silver Jackson on her hardest quest yet, despite the loss of her life being an assured outcome. SYOC
1. I'm Attacked by a Living Science Project

**AN: Hey guys! It's great to publish the beginnings of what might be the first thing I've written that I'll be proud of. Heheh. So... I know some people might find the characters as Mary Sue's. The thing is though, Silver started off as my own gender-bent Percy.** **Some how that evolved into a hybrid of me, Percy, and other fandoms into this 'perfect character'. Frankly I didn't expect her to be the model character for all. I was young at the time and was using her as a coping tool for my low self-esteem. She was my perfect person, and ideal. Living her life in my mind was incredible! After time she evolved and... she's less a Mary Sue now. Long story short, give her a chance. She'll get better as time goes on. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't full-out bash me. If you have any suggestions or anything I _really_ appreciate comments. I'll try to post as much as I can despite my busy schedule, and will also attempt to respond to you comments. **

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson universe and characters belong to Rick Riordan, Trinity Rose Heartlock belongs to fellow writer Trinity Rose Heartlock (IRL friend. Check out her stories on here), and Greek mythology is owned by... no one? Anyways, on with the story!**

Silver Jackson and the Legacy Heroes: The Tree of Eudokia

 _I'm Attacked by a Living Science Project_

I'll admit, I'm what you'd call a 'giant screw-up'. My parent's led their own, incredible lives, and all I've tried to do so far is be exactly like them. If you're thinking right now " _Oh, how cute. A little girl wants to be just like her parents._ " you'd be dead wrong. Yah it's precious when a little seven year old wants that, but after fourteen years of trying to escape their shadows, enough is enough.

Since long before I was eight years old, I'd been told that I'd grow up to be a hero just like them. One snot-nosed brat even went as far as to say that it was my job to be. So of course it'd make sense that my highly impressionable mind was convinced that I had to. I spent all my time studying, mimicking, and training to be as perfect as them. I wasn't convinced that I was perfect until people started seeing me as my dad, with slightly more brains. Perfect control over water, supreme combat skills, superb grades, and an impressive history with quests put me at the top of my generation at camp.

Oh right, I forgot to mention what I am, and why I had wanted to be my parents so badly. My name is Silver Ocean Jackson, and I'm the daughter of the two most famed demigod heroes of the past few centuries: Percy and Annabeth Jackson, and this is the story of how a magic tree ruined my life.

-August 4th, 2029-

It had been a hectic week at Camp Half-Blood for me. I had sword fighting, swimming, music, more sword fighting, summer classes, even more sword fighting, and a chaotic game of capture-the-flag to top it off. I was relieved to finally have some time to myself, and where better to spend it than a quiet creek, tucked away in the forest where no one could find me. Except of course, someone could find me.

It was noon, and I was sitting on the side of the creek with my feet in the water. The sun was just barely breaking through the trees shade, but did just enough so that I felt the pleasant heat on my face. It was the most relaxed I'd felt in months. I could've fallen asleep right then and there and never woken up. In fact, I was half asleep when my best friend Trinity came barreling through the forest, leading the ugliest slime I'd ever seen straight into my safe haven.

My eyes shot open as I heard the branches snapping, and I thought it could only be my annoying twelve year old brother, Charlie, who was the single person I told about this place. I twisted my face in annoyance.

"Charlie? What the Hades did you do know?" I called out, expecting him to be trailed by one of the Ares cabin members.

Trinity's voice was the one to reply, however. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Her warning was in vain. She shot an arrow at what looked like a giant amoeba, aggravating it, before knocking me into the nearest stone. I yelped out in pain, but forced myself back up despite the scrapes and bruises.

"Poseidon's underpants, Trinity! What did YOU do?"

She ignored me in response, rather focusing on the monster. I prepare to fight, tapping my bracelet. The familiar blue glow lit up around me and replaced my bracelet with a celestial bronze sword. I braced myself for its approaching figure, but couldn't dodge it quickly enough to strike. The amoeba opened a mouth I didn't know it had (I mean it _is_ a monster), and sunk its newfound teeth into my favorite shoulder. I gritted my teeth angrily, before pulling back.

Trinity released another arrow, but it absorbed it, using the weapon as fuel rather than an inconvenience.

Trinity frowned, "We need a plan. Weapons don't work." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well it's pretty much an amoeba right?" I thought out loud, "Remember middle school science? An amoeba's a single cell, and cells absorb water. If it absorbs enough of it, it'll explode!"

Trinity silently nodded, and held off the monster, receiving a nasty gash on her leg. I winced at the sight but turned back to the water, focusing hard. I felt a tug in my gut and the water rose into the air. With my shoulder bleeding so much, plus this, I felt my energy draining fast. I willed the water to surround the amoeba, and sure enough it began sucking it all up like a sponge. I mentally cheered for osmosis, and thanked my mom for forcing me to read through that textbook a second time around. My memory was usually awful. My energy gave out not a second too soon. The amoeba overloaded, splattering bits and pieces everywhere before its remains turned to dust.

I gave out a sigh of relief, collapsing onto the dirt. Trinity, who barely remained standing herself, looked at me worriedly.

"Sil, you okay?" She questioned breathlessly. I turned away at the sight of her blood though, feeling even sicker.

"Yah I'm fine. You should get help though. Make your way back to the infirmary. I… will heal in the water. You know me." I smile weakly, and make my way into the creek's remains. Trinity ripped off a bit of her shirt and wraps her knee and limped off into the trees without another word. I smiled, leaning back in the water. It healed my wounds and relaxed me, lulling me into a nice, dreamless sleep. The thought of the sickening sight of another person's blood left my mind all together.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! It means a lot! Please comment if you can. :) I understand I'm not the best writer and my characters/plot aren't superb, so please message me of any errors/suggestions! Thanks guys.**


	2. Mama Will

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around. Here's the next chapter. So I know someone suggested a Solangelo child. In this story there is no Mpreg, okay? Later on they do adopt a child though, so don't get your knickers in a twist. (Lol) Anyways as for legacies and campers... I will accept some OC's for new campers and stuff, but legacy's are a big if. Here's the official list of our current legacies.**

 **Sammy = Caleo Son 14**

 **Silver = Percabeth Daughter 14**

 **Charlie = Percabeth Son 12**

 **Bianca = Percabeth Daughter 9**

 **Luke = Percabeth Son 9**

 **Stoll Sisters = Louner Daughters 12**

 **Reed = Tratie Son 14**

 **Josh = Jasper Son 13**

 **Victoria = Jasper Daughter 14**

 **Emily = Frazel Daughter 11**

 **Mary = Frazel Daughter 10**

 **Silena = Chrisse Daughter 14**

 **If there are any characters/ships I missed... Let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is loosely based off of an RP with fanfiction author Trinity Rise Heartlock.** **The Percy Jackson universe and characters belong to Rick Riordan, Trinity Rose Heartlock belongs to fellow writer Trinity Rose Heartlock (IRL friend. Check out her stories on here), and Greek mythology is owned by... no one? Anyways, on with the story!**

Silver Jackson and the Legacy Heroes: The Tree of Eudokia

 _Mama Will_

It was around sunset when I woke up. The sky was a pleasant shade of orange, and the bugs were coming out to play. I swatted at some mosquitoes and pulled myself up. My muscles weren't happy, but obliged nonetheless. I felt like I'd slept for a hundred years. I wasn't getting much sleep that night. I could practically hear my mother's lecture on how a balanced sleep cycle was important, tempting me to lie back down instead of returning to camp. Anything to escape _that._ Of course I couldn't. I had to check on Trinity.

The walk back to camp was slow and boring. I felt too sluggish to pick up the pace. My stomach growled. I had about two hours until dinner by the looks of the retreating sun. I didn't see Trinity on the way back to camp, so that was a good sign. I opened the doors to the infirmary expecting to see Will or any of the other Apollo campers, but was strangely enough met by my father.

"Dad?" I blink, unsure why he of all people would be trusted with the sick. He bent down a bit be more at my height. He loved making fun of the fact that I was shorter than him.

"What's up Silver?" He smiled, obviously seeing the tinge of annoyance in my eyes. I hated when he did that. My dad could be so annoying.

"Have you seen Trinity? I wanted to know if she got the hole in her leg patched up yet." I smiled a bit. His eyes widened, but were soon replaced by a glare.

"I didn't see Trinity yet, they had the curtains around her bed. What I am more worried about is how she got that hole in her leg." I felt his eyes burning a hole in me. He continued, "Silver, you have any ideas as to how?"

I laugh nervously, my eyes darting around the room. I could still feel his stare no matter what. I sighed but reluctantly answered him, "She was stabbed… by a giant amoeba." He stopped glaring a bit, but still kept the 'we'll talk about this later' look on his face.

He shook his head, "You remind me of someone I used to know. Anyways, go see Trinity, I think that they're done with the needlework."

I shuddered at the thought of all the blood in there. "Maybe after dinner. She needs rest."

"She's your friend. Forget about the dam blood and go see her!" He laughed at his own joke, motioning towards a closed off bed. I huffed and slowly made my way to her area, waving a goodbye to my dad.

"See you at dinner!" He nodded and walked off, leaving me alone. I opened the curtain quietly, and almost burst out laughing at the sight. Will was coddling Trinity. Between wrapping her in blankets and asking to take her temperature, he barely had time to breathe. Trinity on the other hand was suffocating from the never-ending supply of blankets coming her way. She didn't look happy.

"Will, stop it! She's dying!" I said, causing him to jump back. He turned to be and then to Trinity, realizing her mistake.

"Sorry." He mumbled, taking a few off of her. Trinity laughed and sat up, happy to see me.

"Hey Sil. How're your wounds?" She shifted until she was sitting, and patted the seat next to her bed. I sat down next to her.

"All healed thanks to those freakish abilities my dad passed down to me." I rolled my eyes. "How are yours? Has your moth-Will fixed you up?" She laughed in reply. I almost called Will her mom, which he practically was. Needless to say Will wasn't as happy about the comment.

"Stop calling me her mom!" He fumed. I honestly couldn't take him seriously though.

"Sorry Mama Will." We chorused. He groaned.

"Whatever girls. I'll leave you alone. And Trinity, stay in bed. You're not fully healed yet." He sighed and walked out. Trinity gave me an apologetic smile. It was my cue to leave as well.

"I'm going to get some sleep." She rubbed her eyes drowsily. I smiled a bit.

"Alright, but I'll hang out for a few. Just in case you get your nightmares again."

"Yah okay." She laid her head on the pillow muttering to herself, "Thanks Silver." I nodded and watched her fall asleep. Since I met Trinity she'd get the occasional nightmare. She wouldn't tell me exactly what it was, but thanks to her sleep talking I'd figured it had something to do with the day her father died. She used to have a sister, I think, too. Whatever happened was really traumatic, though. I waited for about an hour playing Twiddly Thumbs on my Leo-Phone. (Demigods couldn't use phones because they attracted monsters, but about seven years ago Leo Valdez designed one that couldn't be tracked. He named them Leo-phones because of his giant ego.)

I figured the coast was clear, and was about to walk out when _it_ happened. The nightmares started up again. Trinity began flailing around on the bed, screaming. I tried to shake her awake but it didn't work. One of her arms flew up and smacked my face.

"Schist." I groaned. I needed to find Will. I tore out of their as fast as I could, but there was only so much I could do. The whole infirmary was a maze of messy beds from yesterday's Capture-the-Flag game. I stepped on countless needles and old bandages. The Apollo cabin really needs to clean this up. When I finally reached the door, luck decided to be on my side for once. Will was walking in.

"Perfect timing!" I yelled, "Trinity's having a nightmare!" It took him a minute to register what I meant, but by then I was already dragging him to the little curtain where the screams were coming from.

"Trinity!" He cried out, rushing to her side. "What happened to her?" He turned to me, glaring.

"It wasn't me! Don't look at me like that." I shrunk back. "Trinity has these… traumatic flashbacks when she sleeps. We need to wake her up!"

His glare only hardened. "And how do you suggest we do that?" He growled. I felt my face getting hot. Why was he so mad at me? It's not like I caused it. I thought for a second.

"Water!" I hastily replied. The icy shock of it could wake almost anyone up.

He turned away from me. "No time for a drink! If you're not going to help, get out!" He coldly replied, trying to stop Trinity's spasms. Not wanting to argue with him, I ran to get water myself. I found an old puke bucket near the bed across. Grabbing it I dashed to the sink, filling it up as fast as I could. Once the freezing liquid was at the top, I brought it back to the space.

"Look out!" I yelled, dumping the water onto both of them. Will shrieked and Trinity shot up, panting. I breathed a sigh of relief. Will turned back to me.

"What did you do that for?! This isn't the time! Trinity is-"

"Awake." I cut him off with a cold glare, pointing at a freaked out Trinity. He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Trinity what happened?" He cried with tears in his eyes, solaced by her opened eyes.

"I-uh- thank you for waking me." She pushed herself out of his embrace, and running out the door. I would have stopped her but the look on her face told me to back off. I followed out soon after, leaving a confused and broken Will behind. I knew she was like a daughter to him, but right now he couldn't be of any help.

"Stay." I told him softly, heading out the door. I could only hope at the time that he'd listen and leave her alone.

 **AN: Alright guys thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review if you have an OC to submit, corrections/suggestions to make, or anything else to say. Bye :)**


End file.
